Someday In The Rain
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Gerimis. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Saat titik-titik air serupa embun itu menerpa wajahku. Indah namun Sendu.  Saat itu pula aku sadar. Mungkin… aku tak begitu special dimatamu. SASUNARU Special For FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY. R&R!


Title : **SOMEDAY IN THE RAIN**

**Pairing **: Sasuke to Naruto

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SasuNaru © Fujoshi XP

Sasuke and Naruto © Mine LoL

FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY milik Kita, Hahahaha ^^

Author Note :

Vocal Arrange Own Someday In The Rain

Jangan membayangkan lagu ini melankolis, slow dan sendu. Lagunya cukup NgeRock, dengan vocal yang manis. Bayangkan saja Seiyuu untuk Chara Cewe di Anime lah. Hahahaha XDD

Sankyuu buat Shuu yang sudah kasih saya lagu ini. Sering-sering aja ya... LoL

Biasanya melirik isi Lirik, tapi kali ini saya cukup kesulitan mencari Lyric apalagi Translatenya. Duh!

Sa~ Have a Nice Read dattebayo ^^

* * *

><p>A Special Fic to Special Person and For FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY<p>

Yuuya's Present

.

**SOMEDAY IN THE RAIN**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Someday in the rain<p>

Kimi no naka ni aru

.

.

.

Aku mengujimu.

Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah aku orang yang special untukmu?

"Ayo, kuantar saja!" tawarmu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau pergilah dengan Sakura dulu!"

Aku sudah berkali-kali menolak namun kaupun tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Bodoh! Katamu kau tak bawa payung. Ayo, sekalian saja,"

"Aku tak apa-apa Teme! Sudah cepat sana! Sakura menunggumu!"

"Dobe! Kau bisa sakit tahu!"

Kekhawatiranmu yang sedikit berlebihan. Aku suka itu.

"Dasar Teme, cerewet! Pergi sana!"

Kau mengerutkan keningmu, wajahmu tampak kesal. Namun sepertinya kau sudah lelah membujukku.

"Ck, baka! Berhati-hatilah, Naruto…"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya kaupun melangkah pergi. Kau berbincang dengan Sakura sebentar. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh kearahku dan melambaikan tangannya. Kau tersenyum kecil. Aku membalas kalian dengan cengiran khas milikku.

Lalu kalian berdua menghilang.

Meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung berteman gerimis yang masih saja turun.

Hehehe… padahal aku harap kau mencegahku. Menarik tanganku dan membawaku serta tuk pergi bersamamu.

Saat itu aku sadar. Mungkin… aku tak begitu special dimatamu seperti Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gerimis.<p>

Sebenarnya aku menyukainya.

Saat titik-titik air serupa embun itu menerpa wajahku.

Indah namun Sendu.

"Datanglah Dobe!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah… sekali ini saja. Temani aku,"

Seperti biasa Uchiha yang keras kepala.

Duh!

"Kau bodoh ya, Teme? Inikan kesempatanmu untuk berdua dengannya. Kenapa mesti mengajakku, eh?"

"Ck, pesta kejutan ini tak akan seru tanpamu, Dobe!"

Jika aku bisa melayang. Mungkin sekarang, aku tak bisa lagi turun menginjak bumi.

Yeah, sekalipun kau masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku.

Tapi, apakah arti kehadiranku begitu berarti bagimu?

Hmm… akan kusimpan pertanyaan itu rapat-rapat.

"Ayolah Naruto. Kumohon…" bujukmu lagi.

BLUSH!

Kupikir, wajahku pasti memerah saat ini.

"I…iya… Limabelas menit lagi aku datang!"

Bisa kurasakan kau tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan saat ini. Ck, dasar Uchiha.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan bukannya aku tak bahagia.<p>

Sungguh aku begitu senang melihat wajah Sakura yang berbinar ceria.

Kau buat rencana pesta kejutan kecil di hari ulang tahunnya.

Diam-diam kuambil foto kalian, saat Sakura sedang meniup lilin dan kau memegang Cake Coklat besar yang sengaja kau siapkan sebelumnya.

Aku pun ikut tertawa saat kau torehkan sedikit Cream putih di pipinya. Membuat wajah gadis yang kau sukai itu merona karena malu.

Lalu akupun mulai berangan, kalau saja Aku diposisi Sakura saat itu.

Hei… Hei… apakah kau akan memberikan kejutan yang sama di hari Ulang Tahunku nanti?

Mungkin kalau itu terjadi, kurasa kaupun menganggap aku orang yang special sama seperti Sakura.

Ya… Mungkin.

Tapi, aku bukan Sakura. Bukan orang yang kau anggap berharga.

Gerimis kecil turun, rinainya terlihat dari jendela. Sasuke dan Sakura tampak sesekali tertawa, entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kau dan dia di dunia kalian saja. Dan aku sendiri.

Rasanya aku ingin melompat keluar dari jendela. Keluar dan menghilang bersama hujan.

Aku iri, Teme.

Karena jauh di dalam hati, aku ingin berarti untuk seseorang sepertimu.

Seseorang yang diam-diam aku sayangi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku ditolak, dobe!" bisikmu lirih.<p>

Aku memandangmu lekat-lekat.

"Sakura tak memilki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia menyayangiku hanya sebatas sahabat saja,"

Aku masih terdiam dan kau menghela napas panjang.

"Yeah… setidaknya aku sekarang sudah lega." Ujarmu.

Seulas senyum kecil tampak menghiasi wajahmu yang pucat.

Lalu, perlahan gerimis mulai turun.

"He-Hei! Ke-kenapa kau menangis, Dobe!"

Huh?

Aku… menangis?

Ku sentuh pipiku pelan. Ada butiran hangat yang kurasa disana.

Tapi, gerimis masih saja turun.

Kali ini kutatap wajahmu yang nampak khawatir.

"Ne~ Daijobu ka, Naruto? Apa kau sakit? Kau kenapa?"

Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku jahat ya…

Andai kau tahu aku menangis karena aku bahagia, pasti kau akan langsung membenciku.

Kali ini langitpun ikut menangis, air mataku kini telah bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Hujan Dobe! Ayo kita berteduh! Jangan diam di sini saja. Kau bisa sakit nanti,"

Kau menarik lenganku namun aku enggan beranjak juga.

"Naruto! Kau jangan seperti anak kecil! Ayo sini!"

Tak kupedulikan lagi bentakanmu, yang kutahu aku sudah memeluk. Erat.

Tubuhmu sedikit menegang namun perlahan kau membalas pelukanku.

Isak tangisku pecah.

"Dobe, kenapa kau menangis sih? Harusnya aku yang bersedih kan?" bisikmu.

Aku hanya mengeleng pelan namun tak juga menjawabmu.

Sudahlah… kali ini biarkan aku yang menangis untukmu.

Entah kau menganggapku sebagai apa.

Yang jelas bagiku kau adalah seseorang yang special untukku.

Dan kurasa aku mesti bersabar hingga hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana kau akan mengganggapku seseorang yang special buatmu.

Ya… mungkin suatu hari nanti.

Suatu hari saat gerimis turun

Dimana hanya ada kamu dan juga aku.

.

.

.

OWARI.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bisa dibilang Fic ini terinspirasi dari True Moment loh, hahaha…<p>

Cuma kupoles sana-sini dan jadilah Someday In The Rain

Sepertinya udah mirip Curhat aja ini Fic. LoL XDD

Aku juga suka gerimis.

Indah namun Sendu, bagiku cocok sekali buat menggambarkan Gerimis.

Aku terkadang merasa seperti Induk ayam yang melepaskan anak-anaknya untuk mencari makanan sendiri.

-Jiah, Aku manusia! Duh!-

Ketika temanku, sahabatku sudah mulai menemukan seseorang yang Special baginya, aku seperti orang yang sendirian berdiri ditengah gerimis.

Indah namun Sendu.

Mungkin bagimu seseorang itu bukanlah apa-apa

Tapi, bagi seseorang mungkin kamu adalah orang yang special.

Nyeeehehehehew…

-GaJe banget-

Yosh! **Read and Review** please ^^

All Hail FUJOSHI!

All Hail SASUNARU!


End file.
